50 Reprimands
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Tsunade makes a list of 50 do nots for the Jonin Naruto's genin team.   1. your team will no longer be taking part in capturing Tora. Do you know how upset Lady Shijmi was in when she realized that your team dyed the cat pink?
1. 50 Reprimands

**50 Reprimands**

**9foxgrl**

**A/N: Due to some 'friendly' advice, it seems I need to edit the first part of 50 reprimands. *twitch*X{**

**Re-edited June 12, 2014**

* * *

"Not again" Tsunade muttered as she read the report. Team 7, Jonin - Naruto Uzumaki. 50th one that month had caused some kind of mayhem.

"Shizune, please get Naruto in my office ASAP."

"Hai."

A few minutes later Naruto came in holding his son Haruyuki aka Yuki.

"Did you have to bring Yuki?" Tsunade asked as he sat down.

"Hinata had a clan meeting to attend. I didn't want to leave Yuki alone." Naruto replied as he sat Yuki on his lap.

"Okay, well lets begin. Shizune ready?"

"Hai!"

* * *

_From the Office of Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

_Dictated to Shizune & Naruto Uzumaki_

_To Jonin Naruto Uzuamki, Leader of Team 7; Genin Chikari, Kenji, and Shinji_

_Subject: After evaluating your team for a period of 6-8 weeks this is a list of what your team CANNOT, WILL NOT DO ANY MORE!_

team will no longer be taking part in capturing Tora. Do you know how upset Lady Shijmi was in when she realized that your team dyed the cat pink?

_"Very I was there remember? Even I'm surprised they were able to do that."_

**_"Seconded!"_**

_"How did they dye it pink?"_

_"Shinji said something about 'Harpy hair dyes'."_

able to outrun ANBU and outraged chunin is not considered training.

_"And yet they are the fastest Genin of their generation."_

3. Swiping Kakashi's Icha Icha tactics and getting away is not training

_"..."_

_"..."_

On second though forget number 3

4. Convincing your students that water bombing Godaime Kazekage Gaara when he's here on diplomatic missions is not an excuse for training them and the Kazekage to keep alert.

_"It was Kankuro's idea!" _

No matter what Kankuro says

5. Snow ball fight while in Snow country doesn't count either.

_"But-"_

Even if it was Queen Koyuki's idea

6. Neither does a sand fight in Suna. Especially if Gaara decides to compete

7. As admiral it is for you to teach your genin water walking early, remember Chikari has a fear of water, dumping her in a shallow pond won't help

_"It was Ino's idea! Shock therapy!" _

What do you mean it was Ino's idea?

8. Allowing your genin to call me their Queen of the Damned is NOT FUNNY!

_"It kind of is..."_

Especially when I'm in a meeting with the other kages.

_'Best 300 Ryo ever won.'_

9. Leaving your genin to Kira Bee's care is a bad idea. We have too many complaints of bad rapping already.

_"I told him not to inspire them!"_

10. Naruto those genin have not need to know where the ANBU headquarters, especially if you plan on training them by using paint bomb pellets...although it did bring to light that the ANBU need a need morning regime."

_"Thank you."_

11. Living those genin a summoning contract early is admiral but make sure they don't destroy anymore houses.

_"To be fair that was a mistake."_

_"By the way, how did you get the tiger, wolf, and lion contract?"_

_"Forest of Death."_

_"WHAT? DO YOU MEAN THE GIANT ONES FROM THE FOREST OF DEATH?"_

12. Showing up late to the jonin meeting because you were treating your genin to ramen is NOT a VALID excuse."

_"And yet Kiba's 'oh my dog ate the reminder' is?"_

_"..."_

13. Training your boys in the art of wooing in case of such a mission is a bad idea since you CANNOT WOO!

_"Oh yeah-"_

Even if by some miracle you married the Hyuuga heiress. At least you're smart enough to direct the only female on your team to seek this kind of advice from your wife

14. Allowing your genin to nickname all the kages is a bad idea. even if it helps them remember who not to piss off.

_"Hey, at least they know their politics." _

15. You are noted to be admiral to be the first Jonin of an all abandoned sibling orphan team, are you sure allowing them to in the guest row house behind yours is okay with your wife?

_"It was Hinata's idea." _

_"What? it was Hinata's Idea?"_

16. We are admire you taking care of your genin's health issues seriously, especially Shinji's allergies to fish, but yelling at the Kiri nin for 'attempting to poison' him in the halls is not wise.

_"The guy was literally a fish on two legs!" _

_"Can't you just train them in medical ninjutsu?"_

_"...You know I don't know a lot of it. How about it Granny?"_

Huh? you want me train all three in medical ninjutsu? Talk to Sakura.

_"She said no."_

You already did? Why did she refuse?

_"I don't know."_

Let me have a talk with her

17. No more allowing Kenji to spout he is the 'Grandmaster of Jyuuken' just because he can use it without the Byakugan.

"Hey, how did you convince your father-in-law to let them learn some Jyuuken?"

_"He lost a bet." _

18. Back to the point! Letting your genin continue to call ANBU Captain Sasuke the King of Emos will lead to fewer recruits for the ANBU!

_"..."_

_"...Even if it's the truth?"_

19. Encouraging your genin to call Sakura a 'banshee' then using her to train them in dodging is not a good idea. That may be why she won't train them

_"They started calling her that after she refused. _

huh? this was after you asked? well you shouldn't do it as revenge!

20. Using your genin to try and find out what's under Kakashi's mask does not count as stealth training.

_"But it worked."_

Even if it worked.

21. Using your team to attack Rock Lee with holy water and yell 'the power of sanity compels you' is not a good idea.

_"That was a great idea at the time."_

22. Having a watermelon seed fight near Neji and his team is not a way to instill friendly feelings or instigate a friendly spar.

_"He started it."_

Even if he started it by throwing the first punch

22. Using ramen as a reward will not motivate your team to work faster.

_"You're right...I should threaten them with Kiba's cooking!"_

_"..."_

23. You WILL punish your team for mimicking your 'artistic' remodeling of the Hokage monument! Honestly the Kages saw that!

_"THAT WASN'T US!"_

24. Reenacting the last war with an army of transformed Kage Bushins to teach your Genin history is admiral but please not in the middle of town. Honestly we had seventeen panic attacks due to your fake Pain.

_"But hands on learning is more efficient! And even Iruka said his classes learned a lot!" _

25. Convincing Iruka to allow his class to observe it was not a good idea.

_"Hey, he came to me when he heard of my plan!" _

"Although the rise in test scores was a good point."

26. Threating your team to leave them in Lee's hands for a week if they do not obey is not a valid threat. even if it reduces them to tears, begging for forgiveness.

_"Okay, that is the second worst threat I got."_

_"What's the first?"_

_"Leaving them with the Hyuuga elders for an 'etiquette lesson' Now THAT is torture!" _

27. Leaving your team in the care of another Jonin so you can aide Interrogation in a new torture techniques. But for the love of everything holy why did you chose Shino?

_"It seemed like a good idea at the time and I honestly thought that he could reign in their chaotic tendencies?" _

_"How is his therapy going?"_

_"He stopped screaming at the color orange."_

28. Teaching your genin that the Godaime Hokage is their evil ruler who can kill them with a flick of her finger is okay.

_"-Because it's true."_

But saying that I can kill them with a twitch of my eye or a hiss, or any other matter of inspiring fear isn't funny

_"..."_

29. STOP MAKING THEM WEAR YOUR TRADEMARK ORANGE AT VILLAGE FESTIVALS!

_"YOU were the one who said make them visible ever since the water cooler incident."_

30. Wearing orange is not training!

_"...If they can get into ANBU HQ, the Hokage Tower and sneak in an out of the village all while wearing orange then you threat is illogical."_

31. No more bandit hunting missions until you teach your genin not to prank them to the brink of insanity.

_"That was me, and their leader said something inappropriate to Chikari." _

32. When your genin team is kidnapped the proper response is to notify me and call for back up, not storm a base and take out an entire S-Rank organization on your own!

_"I'm practically a one man army with my Kage Bushins. __Kyuubi AND the Toads are my back up."_

_"..."_

33. Getting them into the Bingo Book so early is not a good idea.

_"Not my fault they were C-Rank thieves. That was before I met those three."_

_"I MEAN THE B-RANK STATUS!"_

_"Their B-Ranks now? I'm going to have to step it up a notch."_

_"YOU'RE A FLIPPING S-RANK!"_

_"So?"_

34. No more dog walking missions for you guys.

_"YES!"_

However kennel cleaning missions are still available.

_"..."_

35. Stop spreading rumors Sasuke is a vampire.

_"No promises."_

36. Stop Chikari from bothering Ino.

_"Lost cause."_

37. Don't leave them with Anko more than five minutes. The sheer destruction from last time was...immeasurable, even on the Lee Scale!

38. You're not allowed to help out at Ichiraku anymore for D-ranks.

_"Why?"_

_"Your Ero-Waitress Jutsu."_

_"..."_

39. No teaching Ero-Jutsus.

_"Too late."_

_POW!_

_"Dada!"_

40. On a related note, no one besides your team is allowed to babysit Yuki.

_"Why?"_

_"On the decree of your father in law." _

_"..."_

_"He believes their chaotic tendencies will scare off any kidnapper." _

_"He's got a point..." _

41. Kyuubi is not you're team's mascot!

**"Blasphemy!" **

_"He kind of is." _

42. The Tailed Beasts are not superior overlords of jutsu, ramen and the moon.

_"..."_

**"..."**

43. No taking your genin to the capital.

_"Not my fault that the royal guards are scared of them."_

44. No letting them near tabloids.

_"That lady had it coming when she tried to claim Yuki was a bastard child! Besides, I didn't order them to do it."_

_"Wait what? I meant no letting them publish their stories! When was this..."_

_"...never mind..." _

45. No letting them read Icha Icha with Kakashi.

"_THAT BASTARD IS TRYING TO CORRUPT MY GENIN? I'LL CASTRATE HIM!"_

46. Stop letting Ibiki borrow them to torture his prisoners with.

_"But they're getting a well rounded education." _

47. No encouraging Sasuke's remaining fan base to go 'harem' on him.

_"That wasn't us!"_

48. Stop letting them play the lottery!

_"Let me guess, you're mad that they always win?" _

_SMACK!_

49. Stop with the self imposed missions of tribulation.

_"The what?"_

50. Now last of all...STOP BRINGING OUT KYUUBI TO PUNISH THEM!

**"No." **


	2. Chapter 2

50 Reprimands

9foxgrl

_Reasons Why Naruto's team is being punished_

**1. Why Naruto's team cannot chase Tora anymore**

It was the start of a new day and Naruto's first official day as a jonin instructor. He had been assign three genin; Chikari, Shinji, and Kenji fresh out of the academy. He quickly realized that they were orphans from the poor district where he grew up.

To his surprise his wife Hinata went to the district and dragged them back to their house where they trio now lived in a row house behidn theirs. So the genin had no excuse to ever be late.

"Oy! Kenji, Shini, Chikari!" Naruto yelled as he buttoned up his jonin vest. He was now 24 and bared a striking resemblence to his father having let his hair grow out. He wore a long sleeve black shirt and pants with an orange cord wrapped under his turtle neck, and orange bands on his sleeves. He look A LOT like his father.

Behind him was Hinata in a plum kimono, with a white obi tied loosely around her pregnant bell. In her arms was a sleepy toddler in an orange jumper and a white shirt underneath.

There was a loud crash in the row house followed by the trio racing out. Three ginger hair mop heads with vibrant hazel eyes stoof in front of him.

"Ready for a day of mission sir!" Kenji saluted.

"Great! Lets go to the Hokage's office!" Naruto said leading the way.

"Bye Bye Dada!" cooed the blonde toddler in Hinata's arms. The toddler had Hinata's eyes and faint blush marks on his cheeks that Hinata often had as a small girl.

"Bye Hinata, Bye Yuki!" he cooed as he kissed them both. "Be good for mommy."

"O.K." Yuki responded by sucking on his thumb. "Bye bye!"

The group set on their way in silence until Chikari broke the ice.

"Naruto-sensai, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought that in the Hyuuga clan a lot of their members had an 'H' first name."

"Yuki does. His full name is Haruyuki, but we call him Yuki for short."

"Ohh..." the trio replied.

"What are you going to call the new one?"

Naruto sheepishly smiled "No idea yet."

"He hasn't told Hiashi-sama yet either." the trio grinned.

Naruto paled. "Hush! Now come on, we go to go to see the Hokage!"

"To the Queen of the Damned!" the trio yelled.

"Guys...don't say that in front of her!" Naruto snapped.

The group entered the tower and Naruto sighed as Tsunade was sitting in the hall with the new elders Kakashi and Anko.

"Alright, Team 7 you will be hunting down Tora." Tsunade said handing them the scroll.

Naruto paled. "That cat is **STILL ALIVE**?"

Inside Kyuubi was also in shock.

_**"What the hell? Is that feline decendant from Nibi?"**_

_'I wouldn't doubt it Kyuubi.'_

"You know this kitty?" Shikari asked.

"I had to chase it when I was a genin..oh crap...I better go stock on ointments! Go to the east woods near Field 43 that his favorite spot."

"YES SIR!"

(2 hours later)

"THAT STUPID CAT!"

Shinji tackled Tora and began to stuff him in a bag.

"I vote for vengance for my face!" Kenji yelled pointing at the numerous bleeding cuts on him.

"I agree! Any ideas?" Shinji asked.

Chikari grinned. "I have one..."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID YOU DO?"

Naruto looked at his team in shock staring at the hissing neon pink furball. Beside him Lady Shijmi was gawking. Kakashi and Anko were silently trying not to laugh.

"Tora..." the old lady whimpered as she pointed at the pink ball of fur. She promptly fainted.

"Now he can't escape." Kenji grinned.

"Naruto..."

"Yes...?"

"I'm not letting your team ever go near that cat again." Anko giggled.

"Okay."

The next day Naruto found out Neji's team was given the honor of chasing the pink feline.


	3. Chapter 3

50 Reprimands

9foxgrl

No. 26 ** Allowing you genin to nickname all the Kages is a bad idea. Even if it helps them remember who not to piss off. **

'Another day, another D-rank mission.' Naruto thought as his genin assembled in their usual training field. He smiled as they finished their warm ups.

"Sensai, do we have to do a mission today?" Chikari groaned.

"Yeah, lets get some paint balls and play tag with the ANBU!" Shinji cheered.

"Sorry guys, Sasuke made me promise not to let you guys near there again." Naruto replied. "Especially after you turned that guy permanently neon yellow."

"You said he had escaped mulitple times, now he can't!" Kenji defended.

Naruto sighed. His genin had a fascination, if not an unhealthy obsession with paint. He looked up to see Tsunade and the other Kages out on a stroll with their guards. This gave Naruto an idea.

"Today we will learn about the Kages."

"But we know them~!" whined Kenji.

"Oh? Name them?"

"Lesse...there's the old guy...the Tsuchikage..."

"You friend Gaara of the Desert...the Kazekage!"

"Kira Bee's older brother the Raikage."

"And that lady...whats her name the Mizukage."

"Of course we can't forget our own Queen of the Damn the Hokage!"

The Kages had stopped, the Raikage was snickering and Tsunade had leaked killer intent at Naruto for her reoccurring nickname from his genin.

"Very good...now how did you guys manage to memorize all that?"

"We used nicknames. Like the Tsuchikage. Grandfather Rock."

Naruto paled. "Uh...okay I think that's-"

"The Kazekage. Sand Sorcerer."

"Guys...please stop..."

"The Raikage. Fisty!"

"Do you not sense the killer intent?"

"And the Mizukage..."

"Oh shit..."

"The Super Hot Water Babe!" Shinji proclaimed.

"Can't forget the Hokage - Sensai why are you so pale?"

Naruto croaked 'run' and pointed behind them. The genin turned and screamed, then fainted as the guards tried to restrain their respected leaders. Except Gaara, he liked his nickname.

Naruto ran as fast as he could dragging his unconscious genin away from the murderous Kages.

_'Tsunade is going to kill me later!'_

No. 47 **Threatening your team to leave them in Lee's hands for a week if they do not obey is not a valid threat. Even if it reduces them to tears, begging for forgiveness. **

"Hey! You guys! Stop annoying Tsunade, do you want to get pounded into oblivion?"

"Nah, she won't actually do it!" Chikari said cheekily. "The Banshee yes."

"Come on! We like to liven the mood Sensai."

Naruto frowned. "Keep it up and I'll give you to a colleague of mine for a week."

"Who? Neji-sensai?"

"Not after last week..."

"The Banshee?"

"...stop calling her that..."

"The Emo King?"

"No, and Sasuke said stop calling him that."

"KB aka Killer Bee aka Kira Bee aka the the Rappn' Bull?"

_'Damn it KB stop promoting your CDs with my students!' _Naruto groaned.

"Shino-san? He screamed murder the last time he saw me." Shinji commented.

_'Can you blame him? I didn't think it was possible to drive Shino off the deep end...but you three accomplished it in one hour. Damn, even Ibiki can't do that...' _Naruto thought. Poor Shino still had to see a therapist until his fear of Team 7 went away.

"Hinata-sama."

"No way in hell I'm leaving you hellions with her for more then an hour." Naruto snapped. "Nor Yuki after what happened last time."

"Hey! I didn't know he could run!"

"No...but I'm sure Lee would love to train with you guys..."

The was a long pregnant pause.

"Lee? As in...Rock Lee-sensai...the guy...who is married to Ayame from Ichiraku?"

"Rock Lee...the guy who taught us...basic taijutsu...at the Academy?"

"The guy we past screaming 'Youth' all the time?"

"That's him!"

Naruto flew back as his genin tackled him.

"PLEASE SENSAI DON'T DO IT!"

"THAT MAN IS A MONSTER!"

"NO ONE WEARS THAT MUCH GREEN!"

"HE'S INSANE!"

Naruto sweatdropped as he tried to wrestle his genin off.

'Kyuubi, a lil help?'

"**_Hell no..."_** the kitsune growled. **_"Just assure them it was all a bad dream, and make them promise to behave..."_**


End file.
